Meeting grant support is requested for a scientific workshop entitled "Cancer Prevention: Translation of the Molecular Revolution to the Clinic". This workshop will be held in the Dan Carmel Hotel in Haifa, Israel, on May 4-6, 2004. The organizing committee for this workshop consists of Drs. Dean Brenner (USA), Gad Rennert (Israel), Lawrence Freedman (Israel) and Jaak Janssens (Belgium). The objectives of this conference are: 1. To link new biomarker discovery methodologies with molecular and population epidemiologic and insights upon cancer risk assessment. 2. To review recent data from new targeted chemopreventive agents and combinations to develop new paradigms of clinical testing using biomarker targets in groups identified on the basis of genetic and population based cancer risk assessment. 3. To promote collaborations among scientists form the United States, the Middle East and Europe to develop novel approaches to intervene in subjects at high risk for the development of breast and colorectal cancer. Conferees are invited based upon their diversity in scientific discipline, interactive and collaborative experience and track-record, and perceived willingness to alter preconceptions in order to accommodate new information and reformulate future research plans. The Conference is intense and modeled after the Gordon Conferences. It requires conferees to remain segregated as a group for three days, working closely together. Meals and free time are structured to enhance the opportunities of conferees to interact informally. The Conference features a limited number of 20 minute lectures or 45 minute plenary lectures, frequent discussion periods, multiple 45 to 90 minute panel discussions, long lunch and dinner periods with focused group meetings, and an end of conference "White Paper" to create the need for closure and focus. The White Papers and speaker papers will be submitted for publication in Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention after appropriate peer review. By intensively interacting, conferees will become familiar with each other, will understand the strengths and weaknesses of the diverse disciplines represented at the meeting, and will recognize and establish cross disciplinary interactions to create necessary scientific critical masses to advance the field.